


Mirror Into the Past

by Heliocentric



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliocentric/pseuds/Heliocentric
Summary: A little something I decided to do to practice my writing. It turned out pretty fine and I decided to post it. Hope you enjoy!Prompt: [130] A mirror in the protagonist’s new house allows them to see into the life of someone murdered there fifty years ago.





	Mirror Into the Past

A slumped over figure was rested on the side of the couch.

"Fuck..." said the mysterious shadow.

The sound of metal scraping over the marbled floor was heard.

Ellis stood up and brushed off his clothes. He had beads of sweat on his forehead that he never bothered to wipe off.

"Well. Time to get cleaning."

He grabbed the broom and dustpan right beside him, heaving a long sigh before shaking his head. His mechanical arm's whirring and the sweeping of the floor were only the things heard in that house. His eyes glance over to the place he temporarily sat on. A scratch mark was found on the floor.

"Damn, I must've scratched that. I knew I did something when I felt my hand got stuck," he muttered.

Disregarding the unfortunate incident, he continued on cleaning the room with a monotonous expression on his face.

After hours of cleaning and moving furniture around, the man finally finished fixing everything in the living room. With that in mind, he decided he deserved a break and went into the bathroom to sooth his sore and tired muscles.

✨

Unclasping the mechanical arm from his left shoulder and placing it on the closed toilet, he cautiously stepped inside the bathtub full of water to take a long, realaxing bath. 

Slowly submerging his whole body, with the exception of the head, into the water, he closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

*Tap, tap*

His eyes snapped open upon hearing the strange tapping noise.

*Tap, tap, tap, tap*

More frantic tapping was heard from the other side of the closed shower curtain.

Ellis's eyes frantically looks around for a possible weapon. His blood ran cold when he heard a low grumbling sound.

"Get the fuck away from me!" he shouted, heart palpitating in fear.

His hands grasp onto a rubber duckie beside the shower facuet.

**_"Hello...?"_**

"Wh-who are you!? How the fuck did you get in my house!?" 

**_"Are you human?"_**

"Yes, I'm a human! The fuck would I be otherwise!?"

**_"Well, the previous owner of this house was a shapeshifter. For some reason I can only talk to humans. Maybe it's a curse put upon me."_**

"Oh my god. This is a hallucination. You're just tired. I should get some rest. Deep breaths."

Ellis splashed water onto his face, heaving out a long sigh. His exhaustion is already taking a toll on him. 

Standing up slowly but surely, he stepped out of the  
shower and reached his towel beside with his right hand his mechanical arm. Re-attatchting his mechanical arm, he presses the soft towel around his lean body to dry. 

Just as he was about to wrap the towel around his waist, the strange voice was heard again.

**_"You finished showering, hot stuff?"_**

"AAAHHH!"

**_"Ooh. Great package you have there."_**

Ellis frantically wrapped the towel around his waist, cheeks pink in embarrassment.

"What do you want from me!?"

**_"Well, rest assured, I'm not a hallucination. Why don't you get dressed first and we'll continue this later, hm?"_**

Embarrassed and royally pissed, he bolts out the bathroom.

"What the fuck? What the fuck is happening to me?" he questioned himself.

He shouts in frustration and pulls on his hair.

Taking a deep breath, he walks towards his closet to put on some clothes.

"I'm positive I'm going crazy."

Ellis hovers his hand on the door knob of the door to the bathroom.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

He slowly opened the wooden door, creaking loudly as he did so.

"Hey, strange voice? You here?"

**_"Heya! Nice of you to come back. I was beginning to think you've left. Then I have to wait for another couple of years to find someone to help me."_**

He glances around the bathroom to look for the source of the voice.

**_"Hey, doofus. Look at the mirror."_**

He slowly looks up at the mirror and sure enough, there's a female donning the most expensive of jewelry standing... inside the mirror?

**_"Hey! Hi. My name is Carol, and I'm one of the murder victims of the man you're coincidentally investigating."_**

The female, Carol, points at the badge placed on the bedside table inside the bedroom.

"Oh my god I can't believe I'm gonna ask this. Are you... are you real?" he questioned.

**_"Well, duh. How else could I be speaking to you?"_**

"This must be some sort of hallucination. Maybe I'm just too tired."

**_"Ugh. Why are you so stubborn, Detective? Oh, well. You might want to sit down on the toilet, what I'm about to show you is not a short story. It's not a pretty one, either. But it's going to help the murder case, I promise."_**

"No, I think I'm good standing here. What are you going to show me anyway? What do you mean it'll help the murder case?"

**_"Suit yourself. As I said. I'm one of the victims of the murderer, and I have this weird curse put on me that trapped me inside this mirror."_**

The man gasped in shock. 

"Are you... by any chance, Carol Millers? The 23 year old girl who was killed in her own home 50 years ago?"

**_"Yup! The one and only! I'm surprised anyone would move here. But I guess that's better than nothing. Anyway, back to the main event. I have this strange ability. My only ability, actually. I can generate, err, memories? And then project them here on the mirror, allowing people on the other side of this mirror to watch them. Heaven knows why I have that ability, but I'm glad I have it."_**

"So, what you're saying is...?"

**_"Are you really that stupid? Or are you just dumb? Sigh. I'm going to show you my memories of the killer. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the movie, Detective."_**


End file.
